The Little Mermaid: Jak style
by Fire-Eco-Sage
Summary: Once upon a time ... who's got time for that! A mermaid and a human. Forbidden, huh? Well, who's stopping them? Ashelin, that's who! Will they get together? I don't know ... or do I? Read to find out! Disney's Little Mermaid crossover!
1. 1 Atlantica

**Ariel: Keira**

**Eric: Jak**

**Flounder: Jake (I'm so sorry but Ariel is gonna have a baby brother)**

**Sebastian: Sig**

**Triton: Samos**

**Max: Christella (Max is Eric's sister and your truly)**

**Ursula: Ashlin**

**Els: Erol and Razer**

**Seagull: Vin**

**Grim: Daxter**

**Fat lady who takes care of Ariel: Tess (she slim)**

**Chief: Klever**

**Once Upon a time... There was a beautiful city underwater named Atlantica, lived by merpeople. King Samos, lived in the palace with his handsome son, Jake and his beautiful oldest child, Keira. Jake is the kind of boy who keeps his head in the water, but Keira's is out of it. Jake has black long hair, blue eyes and a purple tail. Keira has Green-blue-purple hair, green eyes, blue bra and purple tail.**

**One day, Keira took Jake to an old ship who sank years ago, "Come on, Jake! Your so slow!" Cried Keira. Keira stopped swimming for her brother to catch up. As soon as Jake caught up, they went inside the ship, Jake found an object that you blow through and smoke comes out. Jake tried it and bubbles came out. "Keira, I found something!" Cried Jake. He swam toward his sister and showed her. "What is it?" Asked Keira. Jake shrugged. "Beats me! Maybe Vin outta know!" Said Jake pointing up toward the sky. Keira swam inside a room and found a little box, she opened it and a little ballerina popped out and music played. "It's beautiful!" Said Keira, she looked under it and found the letters C.T.M. "Who's C.T.M?" Asked Keira. Jake came and looked inside, no pictures just a note. Jake brought out the note and read it out loud.**

Dear Mer-people,

If you ever find my music box, please return it to shore. My brother said you people are beautiful and sing lovely.

Love,

Christella

**Jake finished the note and looked at Keira. "Well, now we know it belongs to a girl." Said Jake. Keira took the box and put it in her bag. Suddenly, a great white shark shoot threw the glass window. Keira and Jake swam as fast as they can. Keira's bag got caught on a hook and Jake swam to get it. They ran out and swam in a big hoop. The shark got stuck, Keira and Jake sighed in relief. "Come on, Vin is waiting!" Said Keira swimming up followed by her brother.**

**On surface, Vin the seagull lied in his bed, "Vin! Over here!" Called Jake. Vin, who was caught on surprise, threw his telescope in the air and looked in it backwards. "Keira! Jake! Why are you way over there!" Yelled Vin. In reality, Keira and Jake where in front of him. They looked at each other than Keira put the telescope down. "That was a fast swim!" Said Vin. Keira showed him all the objects they got from the ship. First, Vin took out the thing that blows bubbles. "I call that a Bubble Blower!" Said Jake pointing at the thing. Vin pulled it away from him. "Are you an expert? No! I don't think so!" Said Vin. Jake crossed his arms and looked at it. "It's a Bubble Blower..." Said Vin. "Hey, that's what I said!" Shouted Jake. "You didn't let me finish! In the water, it is a Bubble Blower, on land it is a Music Maker!" Said Vin. Vin put it in his mouth and blew on it. A horrible whistling noise was made and Jake took it out of his mouth. "Jake! The concert!" Cried Keira. Jake started to take the stuff in the bag and swam with his sister. "Thanks for nothing!" Shouted Jake as he went in.**

**The concert hall was full of mer-people. Suddenly, King Samos rode in on dolphins, he shoot a bit of light eco in the chandelier and it light up. Daxter the crab, came in and rode in a shell attached and guided by sea horses. As a nice trick, the sea horses swam on full speed. Sig got off and stood in his own spot. "I give you, Keira Hagai! Preforming 'Your My Angel'!" Shouted Sig from far away. The music stared to play, then the curtains went up, and ... no Keira! Everyone gasped in horror. Samos got mad and shouted one word. "Keira!" Than the music went 'Dun dunt dun'. "Stop that!" Ordered the crab.**

**"We're dead!" Said Jake as he almost skinned a 5 year old. "Your not the one who is singing!" Shouted Keira. She looked back at her 15 year old brother. She bumped into something then turned. "Daddy!" Gasped Keira. Samos looked at his 16 year old daughter. He showed her a poster. It was the concert. "Sorry daddy!" Said Keira. Jake bumped into her. Samos started to yell at Keira when Jake came up. "It's not her fault!" Said Jake. "We where chased, then Vin came up and talked about humans do this, humans do that..." Said Jake. "Humans!" Yelled Samos. Jake covered his big mouth. "You talked to humans!" Roared Samos. "Daddy, they're interesting! If you get to know them..." Said Keira. "That's enough!" Yelled Samos. Keira and Jake swam away, Daxter found it strange. He followed them to a cave and closed the rock just as Daxter walked in. Keira grabbed the music box and played it. "Keira, you all right?" Said Jake as he put the stuff in it's place. "He just doesn't understand." She said.**

"Look at this stuff,

isn't it neat?

Wouldn't you think my collection's

complete?

Wouldn't you think I'm the girl,

the girl who has everything?

Look at this Trove

Treasures untold,

How many wonders can

one cavern hold?

Looking around here you'd think

Sure, she's got everything

I've got gadgets and gizmos a-plenty

I've got whozits and whatzits galore

You want thingamabobs?

I've got twenty

But who care?

No big deal

I want more

I want to be

where the people are

I wanna see,

I wanna see 'em

dancin'

Walking around on thoses -

what do you call them?

Oh - feet

Flippin' you fins

you don't get too far

Legs are required for

Jumpin' Dancin'

Strollin' around on a -

what's that word again? -

streets

Up where they walk

up where they run

up where they stay all day in the sun

Wanderin' free wish I could be

Part of that world

What would I give,

If I could live out of these waters?

What would I pay to spent a day

warm on the sand

betcha on land

they understand

bet they don't

reprimand their

daughters

bright young

women

sick of swimmin',

ready to stand

I'm ready to

know what the people

know, ask 'em

questions

get some answers

what's a fire

and why does it -

what's the word?-

burn?

when's it my turn?

wouldn't I love,

love to explore

that shore up above

out of the sea,

wish I could be,

part of that world.

** Keira stopped singing and looked down at Jake, he was covered in sand and almost asleep. Suddenly, Daxter came falling down and woke Jake up. "Keira! If your father finds out about this!" Daxter shouted. "You wouldn't tell him, would you?" Asked Jake. "Please Daxter, don't!" Pleaded Keira. Daxter looked at her then smiled. "Of course not!" Said Daxter leading them out of the cave. Keira looked up and saw fireworks and cheering. Daxter continued to talk and walk, while Keira and Jake went to check it out.**


	2. 2 The Ship Wreak

**Keira bursted out of the water and so did Jake. There was a beautiful ship, there where sailers. "Wow. What is it?" Asked Keira. "Let's find out!" Said Jake and started to swim. He breached like a dolphin and sat near the ship, out of sight. Keira did the same. They looked at the deck and they saw sailers singing and dancing. Keira's eyes found a handsome man with blond hair and green natural highlights and he had blue eyes. Jake caught the eye of a girl with brown hair with natural red highlights and big brown eyes. "Aren't they amazing?" Whispered Jake. "Enchanted!" She replied. The girl danced and danced, she twirled around then stubbled. She fell, the her face was right in Jake's. She looked up, and smiled. "Hi! Aren't you cold?" She asked. Jake was speechless, if he told her the truth then she'll tell everyone, if he lied, she would drag him in. Suddenly, a voice called. "Christella! It's time!" Said a big man who had a dark skin. "Coming!" Said Christella. She got up and walked toward the two men. Keira's eyes where still glued on him. "Here, we celebrate, Prince Jak Mar's 17th birthday. And here to joint us is Christella Trinda Mar!" Said the strong man. "Hey, you forgot 'Princess'!" Said Christella. "Oh, I didn't forget! For one, your not in a dress, you are wearing a red shirt and pants with boots and two, your known as Chris." Said The man. Chris crossed her arms. "Now, with no further interruptions! I give you my present to Prince Jak! Prince Chris do you mind?" Asked The man. Chris growled at him for calling her Prince. She pulled the cloth and a statue of Jak was there wearing a ridiculous outfit. Jak looked at it with a fun look and a sly smile. "Hey, I looks just like you Sig! Sorry statue!" Said Chris. "Who cares about your opinion!" Yelled Sig. "I do!" Whispered Jake but no one heard him. "Well, Sig, it's ... uhm ... well ... brave!" Said Jak. "See? No one cares about your opinion! You can't possibly have something better!" Said Sig. Chris pulled a necklace out of her pocket and showed her brother. It had a big blue rock that was shaped in a heart and one shell on each side. She gave it to him, and he put in one. "It's beautiful, Chris!" He said as Chris hugged him. Suddenly, a huge wave came over the boat, everyone saw it coming so they jumped out. Chris ran but then her foot got stuck in the wood. Jak was swimming to her but the ship had already sunk. Jak dove under to get her but she was too deep and he let the water fill his lungs. Keira swam and caught him by his arm and pulled him to the surface. Jake swam under to Chris, the ship was still sinking and Chris had passed out. He wrapped a arm around her waist and swim up, he reached the surface of the water and saw Keira with the man. "What do we do?" Asked Jake. Keira looked in the distance and saw a dark little house. "We can leave 'em there!" Said Keira pointing to the house. As the swam closer the house turned into a castle. Keira lied the man down, she moved a piece of hair off his face. Jake lied Chris down and checked if she was breathing. She was. Jake reached in her pocket and saw two necklace with two parts of an oyster shell. "You can keep one!" Said a small voice. Jake looked up and Chris was sitting up. "Wow! My brother was right, you are amazing." She said. Jake took one and put it on. Chris put the other half on. "Now, I now it's you." She said. She looked over at the mermaid who saved her brother. She looked back at Jake and smiled. "I'm Christella!" She said. She put a hand out. "I'm Jake!" He said. The sun was rising and Sig came. "Bye Jake!" Said Chris waving as he waved back and left. Jak woke up and coughed out sea water. Daxter saw the whole thing and instantly knew if the king found out, he'd be looking for another job.**

**"Wow! She's so cool!" He said as they entered the palace. "Jak is so handsome!" Said Keira smiling then frowned. "But he's a human, I'm a mermaid. It's like fire and water!" She said. "But I still love him." She said smiling. Their father walked past them. Keira grabbed a flower and gave it to him. "Good morning, daddy!" She said. Jake waved to him. Samos looked at Jake and saw the necklace. "What's that?" He asked. Jake looked down and picked up the shell. "A girl gave it to me!" He said as he left. Samos thought for a while then decided to tell them to bring the person to lunch. **

**"Keira! Jake! Your father wants you!" Said Daxter. They swam to their father. "Kids, I noticed that you guys are in love, correct?" He asked. They nodded. "Good, then invite them here." He said. "They don't live here." Said Jake looking at the necklace his friend gave him. "That's a sham!" He said. "Very well, you may go." He said as they left. Daxter was trying not to burst. "Daxter? Are you all right?" He asked. Daxter opened his big mouth. "I tried to take them home but they got distracted by humans and than the ship sank so Keira helped a human man and Jake saved his sister. While they put the people down, the sister woke up, gave Jake the necklace and talked to him!" Said Daxter super fast. "THEY DID WHAT!" Screamed Samos.**

**Keira laid on a rock, she picked pedals on a flower. "He loves me, he loves me not." She said. "He loves me!" Said Keira as she picked the last pedal. She giggled in joy as Daxter stepped in. "Keira! Get your head back in the water." He said. "Maybe I can see him again. I'll swim up to his castle, Jake will splash water around to get his attention..." She was cut off. "Keira!" Yelled Daxter. He sat her down on the rock. **

_The seaweed is always greener_

_In somebody else's lake_

_you dream about going out there_

_but that is a big mistake_

_Just look at the world around you_

_right here in the ocean's floor_

_such wonderful thing around you_

_what more is you lookin' for_

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_Darling it's better_

_down where it's wetter_

_take it from me..._

_Up on shore they work all day_

_out in the sun_

_they slave away_

_while we devotin'_

_full time to floatin'_

_Under the sea_

_Down here the fish is happy_

_as through the waves they roll away_

_the fish on land aren't happy_

_their sad cause they in their bowl_

_but the fish in the bowl are lucky_

_they in a worser fate_

_one when the boss gets hungry_

_guess who's going on the plate_

_Under the sea_

_Under the sea_

_no one beat us_

_fry us and eat us_

_in fricassee_

_we what the land_

_folks loves to cook_

_Under the sea_

_we off the hook_

_we get no troubles _

_life in bubbles_

_Under the sea_

_(Under the sea)_

_Under the sea_

_(Under the sea)_

_since life sweet here_

_we got the beat here_

_Naturally_

_even the sturgeon an' the ray_

_the get the urge n' start to play_

_we got the spirit _

_you got to hear it_

_Under the sea_

_the newt got the flute_

_the carp play the harp_

_the plaice play the bass_

_and they soundin' sharp_

_the bass play the brass_

_the chub play the tub_

_the fluke is the duke of soul_

_the ray he can play_

_the lings on the strings _

_the trout rockin' out_

_the blackfish she sings_

_the smelt and the spat _

_they know where it's at_

_and oh that blowfish blow..._

_(music)_

_yeah!_

_Under the sea_

_(Under the sea)_

_Under the sea_

_(Under the sea)_

_when the sardine_

_begin the_

_beguine_

_it's music to me..._

_what to they got?_

_A lot of sand_

_we got a hot crustacean band_

_each little clam here_

_knows how to jam here_

_Under the sea_

_each little slug here_

_cuttin' a rug here_

_Under the sea_

_each little snail _

_nows how the wail here_

_that's why it's hotter_

_under the water_

_ya we luck here_

_down in the muck here_

_Under the sea..._

**They turned to Keira and she wasn't there. All the fish left and Daxter was still there. "Someone needs to pin that girl to the ground!" He said. **


	3. 3 The transformation

CTM: Hello, I'm CTM, short for Christella Trinda Mar. I'm 16 years old. I'm a total Jak and Daxter fan. I'm writing this because I used to love Ariel when I was 6.

**MLM: And I'm MLC, short for Maxine Love Conery. I'm 17 years old. I'm CTM's guardian. At school, mostly, because she gets beat up. Plus, I tell her the answers.**

**CTM: Yeah. I was born in Napoles, Italy. MLC was born in Rome, Italy. Alora, basta parlare di me! MTC, poi dire le cose che mi fa dormire.**

**MLM: Translation, 'Okay, stop talking about me! MTC, can you tell them the stuff that puts me to sleep.' Anywho, We don't own Jak and the morons, just us.**

* * *

****

**Jake and Keira swam to the cave and Jake took his off her eyes. There stood the statue that was on the ship. "Jake... how?" She asked as she looked around it. "You don't want to know!" He said. "Why Jak, you look so handsome!" She said to him. "What's that? You want to dance?" She said. "Yes Keira, would you dance?" Said Jake in a low voice to play. Suddenly, Samos came out of the dark. "Daddy!" Jake and Keira gasped at the same time. "I warned you about them but you didn't listen. So you pay the price!" He said as he broke everything. "No!" They screamed. Jake took his necklace off and held it close to his heart as Keira hugged him. Everything, killed. Tears fell from Keira and Jake's eyes. Samos grabbed the music box and destroy it. Jake screamed "No! I was going to give it back to her!". Samos looked at the statue and raised his wand. Keira swam toward it, but it was too late. His face rolled to Keira's tail. Samos left but Daxter stayed. Keira picked up the ballerina and gave it to poor Jake. Then she picked up the face. He took it and held it as a tear dropped on it. They both sobbed for their beautiful treasures. "Guys, I... I didn't mean to tell him!" Said Daxter. "I am sorry!" Jake squeezed his hands into a fist. "YOU MONSTER! WE WORKED FOR YEARS TO GET THIS STUFF! NOW, ALL THAT WORK WASTED!" Jake screamed. "I'm sorry, Jake!" said Daxter "I don't care." Hissed Jake. Daxter left them alone with there broken treasures. "Poor children, they can never see there loves again, because they are mermaids. If only we knew someone who can change that, but wait, we do!" Said two voices. Two eels came and swim around both Keira and her brother. The two children got up. "Who are you?" Asked Keira. "We can make all your dreams come true." Said one of the eels. Jake couldn't stand it so he just left. One eel came to her ear and whispered "We can take you to Ashlin, the sea witch!" Keira's eyes widened and shook her head in reply. "Oh, well, I guess you don't love Jak that much!" They said as they left. "Wait!" Cried Keira. The eels looked at her, then told her to follow them. "Keira! Where are you going?" Asked Daxter. Keira continued to swim. "To see the sea witch. Why don't you tell my father? Your good at that." She said. Daxter ran as fast as he could to go and get Jake. **

**Keira swam to a creepy house and swam inside. She got inside and saw a octopus bottom, red haired, green eyed woman. "Come closer dear!" She said. Keira obeyed what the woman asked. "So what brings you here?" She asked. Keira came closer. "I want to be a human!" She said. "Keira! Please! Don't!" Screamed Jake. Keira turned around but Ashlin turned her around. Jake and Daxter where tied together by the eels. "Can you turn me into one?" Asked Keira. Ashlin smiled, "My dear, my sweet." She began.**

_I admit that in the past I've been a nasty_

_They weren't kidding when they call me kind a strange_

_But you'll find a now-a-days_

_I've mended all my way,_

_Repented, seen the light that made a change_

_And I fortunately know a little secret_

_It's a talent that I alway have possessed._

_And dear lady, please don't laugh_

_I use it on behalf, of the measurable, the lonely and depressed_

_PATHETIC_

_Poor Unfortunate Soul_

_In pain, In need_

_This one longing to be thinner,_

_This one wants to get the girl._

_And do I help them?_

_Yes Indeed!_

_Those Poor Unfortunate Souls_

_So sad, so true._

_They come flocking to me crying_

_"Will you help us, pretty please?"_

_And I help them, _

_Yes I do!_

_(music)_

_The men don't like a lot of blabber,_

_They think a girl who gossips is a bore._

_Yes, on land it's more preferred ladies don't say a word,_

_and after all dear what is idle prattle for?_

_They're not all that impressed with conversations,_

_True gentlemen avoid them when they can_

_But they dote and swoon and frown,_

_and ladies who withdrawn,_

_it's she who holds her tongue who get all a man_

_Poor Unfortunate Souls_

_go ahead, make your choice!_

_I'm a very busy person, I haven't had got all day._

_It won't cost much, just you voice!_

_Those Poor Unfortunate Souls,_

_So sad, So true_

_If you want to cross the bridge_

_by sweet you've got to pay the toll_

_Take a gulp, take a breath, go ahead, sign the scroll._

_Erol and Razor, now I've got her, boys, _

_your boss is on a roll!_

_You Poor Unfortunate Souls,_

_In pain, in need_

_This one longing to be thinner _

_this one wants to get the girl_

_And do I help them?_

_Yes Indeed!_

_Those Poor Unfortunate Souls,_

_So sad, so true_

_ They come flocking to me crying_

_"Will you help us, pretty please?"_

_And I help them, _

_Yes I do!_

_Those. Poor. Unfortunate Souls..._

**Keira closed her eyes and singed the scroll. "Now sing!" Sang Ashlin. Keira did a high note, her voice came out, she covered her throat. The voice ran into her shell. "Now, BEGIN!" She yelled. Keira was closed in a big bubble. Jake and Daxter where released. Keira's tail turned into legs! She was trying to catch her breath. Jake grabbed her arm and put it around his neck and swam up with Daxter behind. **

CTM: I love this song.

MLM: I love "Kiss The Girl".

CTM: That's what I sing to you and Jake at the ranch at the abandon barn house, on that old chair.

MTM: At least I have a boyfriend.

CTM: Did I tell you that she is my older sister and that we live at an old, abandon, 3 acer ranch in Menefee, California?


	4. 4 The Palace

**The morning sunshine shined over the water like light threw a crystal. Jake, Keira and Daxter woke up. Keira looked down and saw her new legs. She smiled but then remembered about her voice. Jake remembered also. "What where you thinking? You could have drowned!" Yelled Jake at his older sister. Keira got up and tried to walk but fell. Vin came in. "Oh no, not him." Said Jake. "Good morning, beautiful ocean creatures! And Jake." Said Vin. Jake crossed his arms. "Notice anything different about Keira?" Asked Daxter. Vin looked at his friend, he sat on Keira's legs. She moved it up and down. **

**4 hours later...**

**"Could you stop moving your leg?" Asked Vin. Jake finally stopped hitting his head against his tail. "SHE'S A HUMAN, YOU MORON!" Yelled Jake. Vin flew off her leg. "She traded her voice for legs!" Said Jake. Suddenly, a little voice came. Chris came in running with a bag of bread. She walked toward the water. Jake, Daxter and Vin hided behind a rock, they couldn't let Chris see them. Chris saw Keira in the water, she took off her nightgown but luckily she wore clothes under. She gave it to Keira and she put it on. Keira looked at Chris's necklace, she look at the rock they where hiding behind, she could see Jake looking at her. "What's your name?" Asked Chris. Keira looked at her, trying to think how to talk to her. She put her hands on her throat and shook her head. "Stay here." Said Chris. She got up and ran to her house. Jake got out and continued his yelling. Suddenly, Jak came in. "Can you come with me?" He asked. She wanted to melt under his bright blue eyes, she nodded. "Let's go." He said. He took off his coat to cover her, Daxter was able to get inside.**

**At the castle**

**Keira was wrapped in Jak's coat, he opened the door and walked her inside. "Tess?" He called. A slim woman with blond hair and brown eyes. "Yes, Prince Jak ... oh!" She said. She looked at Keira. "Come, sweetie." She said. Keira looked at Jak, he nodded, she followed Tess. Tess took the coat off her, she smelled the coat and pulled it away rapidly. "This must be cleaned." Tess said. Daxter didn't even have a chance to get out. Tess walked her to a tub full of water and bubbles. Tess went off to get Keira a dress. **

**Daxter was in a bucket of water. **_At least I'm in water. _**He thought. He opened his eyes and the soap filled his eyes. He tried to get out but to no avail. They scrubbed the coat and poor Daxter was crushed and dizzy. They hung the coat, and Daxter fell out and landed in the kitchen. A big, fat man cooked in the kitchen. Daxter made his way, and found ... a fish head! Daxter walked to a piece of lettuce and hid under it. The chief looked down at him, "I missed one!" He said. **

**Out of the kitchen...**

**"Jak, isn't she a doll?" Asked Sig. Jak didn't hear him, he was too busy thinking about the night before, then he looked at his hands. '**_Why didn't I have enough eco?' _**He thought. "Prince? Prince? PRINCE!" Cried Sig getting Jak's attention. **

**"Oh, sure. A doll." He looked at the beautiful sun. Suddenly, Keira walked in the room in a blue dress that has noodle straps. The dress was puffy. Chris, who was at the table, nearly dropped her jaw in the plate. Jak looked at her wide eyed. Sig whistled. "You look amazing!" Jak said. "Your enchanting!" Said the fourteen year old princess. "Breath-taking!" Said Sig. Tess smiled as Keira walked to the seat Jak pulled out for her. Keira spotted the Music Maker in Sig's hands. Sig saw her interest. "Would you like to try it?" Said Sig to Keira. She nodded and Sig passed it to her. She blow in it and the ashes blow in Sig's face. Jak, Chris and Tess started laughing. Tess walked over to Chris's ear. "I've haven't seen Jak smile in a long time." Said Tess. Chris smiled at him. Keira gave the Music Maker to Sig, who took it gently. Suddenly, there was a big crash in the kitchen. "I'll go see what's going on." Said Tess as she darted into the kitchen. **

**Tess saw the commotion. The kitchen was nearly just broken wood and cooking tools. Klever was in the corner. "KLEVER!" Yelled Tess. Klever looked at Tess and smiled. Tess frowned and just took the food, which Daxter was hiding in. **

**Tess placed the food on the table while the two men where talking. Daxter was whispering to Keira, she heard him and looked at him. She opened the top of her plate and Daxter ran to it. "Maybe." Said Jak turning to Keira. She just smiled. "Would you like to go on a tour of the palace with me?" Asked Jak. Keira nodded and smiled. "Wonderful! Now let's eat before our food wonders of you plate!" Said Sig as he opened it and his food was gone. **


	5. 5 Kiss The Girl

**Later that night ...**

**Keira looked out her window and watched as Jak played with his sister. She sighed and continue to watch. Jak turned toward Keira, smiled and waved. Keira waved back at him and walked back in her room. She brushed her hair as Daxter talked. "This has to be the most single humiliating day of my life!" Said Daxter as he took a lack of lettuce off his head. Keira patted his head. "I hope your happy for all the things I'm doing for you, young lady!" Said Daxter. Keira sat on her bed, and since it was too soft, she sinked in the her bed but she laid down. "Now, we need a plan to get that boy to kiss you. Tomorrow when he takes you on that tour, you've got to look you best! You've got to bat your eyes, like this. Pucker your lips, like this." Said Daxter. He looked at Keira, she was asleep. He smiled at her and cleared some hair off her face. He then blew the candle. "Your hopeless child." He whispered to her. "You know that? Completely hopeless." Then he fell asleep.**

**Under water ... **

**A little seahorse swam to the castle as fast as he could, Samos was restless, his daughter and music director where missing. "Any sign of them?" Asked Samos. **

**"No your majesty, I searched everywhere! I can't find them anywhere!" Said the sea horse. **

** The sea horse left the king in his thoughts. **

**The next day ...**

**Keira woke up the next morning, got dressed and walked to the carriage where Jak waited. Chris waved them good bye. While Keira and Jak passed by, Jake and Vin followed them. **

**"Have they kissed yet?" Asked Jake. **

**"Not even a hug! She has two more days!" Said Daxter. After the tour, Keira and Jak sat in a boat in a lagoon. Keira looked lovely in Jak's blue eyes. Suddenly, there was a flash of black. Keira jumped a little. Even if it was a second, she saw a monster. She looked around, she saw her friends and family. **

**"I can't take it anymore!" Said Vin. He pushed baby birds off a tree and started to screech a horrible sound. Jak made a funny face. **

**"Boy, someone should put a end to it's misery!" He said. Keira face pawed herself. **

**Daxter got mad and dove underwater. "If you want something done, you have to do it yourself!" He said. **

**"First, we have to create ... the move!" He said as three ducks turned three turtles on their stomachs and pated them. **

**"String!" He said as the crickets made music.**

**"Words." He said. **

_There you see her,_

_Sitting there across the way._

_She don't got a lot to say,_

_But there's something about her,_

_And you don't know why,_

_but your dyin' to try,_

_You wanna kiss the girl,_

**"Did you hear something?" Asked Jak. Keira shrugged.**

_Yes, you want her,_

_look at her you know you do,_

_Possible she wants you too,_

_there is one way to ask her,_

_you don't say a word,_

_not a single word,_

**Jak and Keira leaned over to kiss but Jak shook it off. **

_go on and kiss the girl,_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_My, oh, my_

_look at the boy's too shy,_

_He ain't going to kiss the girl,_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Ain't that sad?_

_Ain't it a shame?_

_Too bad he gonna miss the girl,_

**"You know, I feel very bad about not knowing your name. Maybe I can guess." He said as he leaned backwards on the boat.**

**"Is it, ah, Mildred?" He asked. Keira showed him a disgust face. He stared to laugh. "Okay, no!" **

**"How about Diana?" He asked. Keira shook her head. **

**"Rachel?" He asked. Jake came. **

**"Keira! It's Keira!" He said and dove down. **

**"Keira?" He asked. Keira nodded. "Keira!" She held his hand. "That's kinda of pretty." He said. **

_Now's your moment,_

_floating in a blue lagoon,_

_Boy, you better do it soon,_

_No time will be better,_

_Ya, ya, ya, ya, ya_

_She don't say a word,_

_And she won't say a word,_

_Until ya kiss the girl,_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't be scared, _

_you got the moon prepared,_

_Go on and Kiss the girl,_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_Don't stop now,_

_Don't try to hide it how,_

_you wanna kiss the girl,_

_whoa, whoa_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_float along,_

_and listen to the song,_

_- song say kiss the girl,_

_- whoa, whoa_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la_

_music play, _

_do what it say,_

_You gotta kiss the girl,_

**Jak and Keira leaned in until they were only 1 inch apart. Then the boat tipped over. "AHH!" Screamed Jake. "SO CLOSE!" Jake leaned in the water and plotted in there. **

**Underwater ...**

**Ashlin looked in her crystal ball. "Good job, Razor and Erol! That was too close!" She said. "I can't afford that girl to kiss the prince." She started to grab a lot of potions. She started to hold the necklace and the voice turned her into a beautiful woman and she had Keira's voice.**


	6. 6 Something Fishy

PG: I HOPE your happy! I gave you 2 chapters in one DAY! Good news! My dad adopted a baby girl named Remi, and he gave it to my mom, me, Max and my twin, Rosy! Yay!

**That night ... **

**Keira watched Jak play the flute, he was good. **_Someone is looking at us _**Thought Jak. **It's your crush! You know, Keira! **Said a voice. Jak turned around and looked at her. He smiled at her and Keira smiled back. She walked in her room and fell asleep. Jak looked at his flute and threw it in the water. He was so confused! Then, he looked toward the beach. He saw a beautiful woman singing. Suddenly, Jak and **_it _**couldn't feel anything. Jak, in his mind, was trying to push the fog in his mind away, but to no avail. He was gone. **

**The next morning ...**

**Keira, and Daxter slept peacefully, until Vin ran into her room. He woke Keira right away. "Congratulations! You going to be ..." Vin was cut off. **

**"What are you talking about?" Asked Daxter.**

**"I've heard that Jak is getting married!" Said Vin. Keira smiled from ear to ear. She brushed her hair and ran downstairs. **

**As soon as she got down there but Jak was with another woman. She had silver hair with pink streaks, blue eyes and the same necklace Ashlin had. Chris ran down in the most the same dress Keira wore to dinner but it was red. Chris looked so girly. She looked at her brother. **

**"Jak, are you sure you want to marry so soon?" Said Sig. **

**"Yes Sig, at sunset!" Jak said. **

**Chris looked at Keira. She needed advice. **

**She ran to her friends, Alex and Max, the twins. She need some ideas. **

_Hey Max,_

_have you heard?_

_That girl might even have an ax!_

_Keira was going to be his wife,_

_But she might get cut by a knife!_

_This is not suppose to happen, _

_Oh! How is this going to end?_

_My world is getting twisted and bend!_

_I'm red from anger!_

_We might all be in danger!_

_What will I do!_

**Chris looked at Max. Max shrugged. Chris ran to the docks and got on the boat.**


	7. 7 The End

**Keira was wearing the same clothes she did in the lagoon. She was crying, Jake was in the water whispering soothing words in her ear. **

**Vin flew across the ocean and heard singing. He looked into a widow and that girl was singing. She jumped on the mirror's table, crushing profume bottles, she stabbed the angel covered from wood with a pin. She looked herself in the mirror and it was ... Ashelin! He gasped. "I must advise Keira!" He said heroic. He turned around and flew straight into the boat wood. **

**Vin flew to Keira, who was crying on the docks with Jake and Daxter. Suddenly, Vin flew in. **

**"Keira ... Ashelin ... magic shell ... JAK!" Vin managed to spat out. Jake smacked his forehead with his hand. **

**"For Heaven sakes, Vin, speak the king's english!" Jake yelled. Vin ran up to Keira's face. **

**"Ashelin used that magic shell so she could marry the prince!" Vin cried. Keira looked at the boat and Ashelin's voice echoed in her mind. **

_When the sun sets on the third day, the spell will be broken. _

**Keira gazed at the sun, it was setting. She quickly pushed a barrel in the ocean and jumped on it. Jake dove in the pull her toward the boat. **

**"Vin, shall as long as you can!" Jake ordered and pulled his sister toward the sailing boat. **

**On board...**

**The wedding was about to take place. The guest gathered on deck. Jak stood there, looking blankly at his bride. It was like he was in a trance. Suddenly, the wedding march came on and that-girl-who's-really-Ashelin-but-wants-to-ruin-Keira's-dreams walked down the isle. A dog growled at her and she kicked him in the face. Very few people gasped at this and if she heard them, she wouldn't be too happy. **

**Meanwhile ... **

**Vin flapped his little wings through the forests, shouting, "COME ON MY BROTHERS! WE HAVE A WEDDING TO STALL!" **

**As soon as the message was out, every type of bird ever seen were flying after the seagull. They arrived at the wedding in time for some fun! They eat the cake, 'dropped candy' on the guest. Ashelin was NOT happy. Her plan was not going to fail, she worked too hard for this. She was suddenly attacked by small sea creatures and birds. She yelled and tried to get the animals off of her. **

**While that happened, Keira climbed on board. She hauled herself on the deck and, by luck, the dog bite her ... aft (A/N: Aft is the rear of a ship). She screamed, and Vin pulled her necklace off her neck. He threw it on the wooden deck and watched as the glowing light of Keira's voice traveled to her throat. Jak, snapping out of his trance, watched also and ran to her in joy. "Keira!" He yelled. **

**"Jak!" Keira cried. She smiled at the shock on Jak's face. **

**"You can talk! Which means ... you were the one who saved me!" Jak exclaimed. (A/N: DUH!) **

**"I tried to tell you ..." Keira's words drifted as Jak slowly lowered his lips to touch Keira's. But it was too late. The sun was setting. Keira's face twisted in pain as her legs couldn't stand anymore. She fell down past Jak's arms. While Keira's transformation took place, Ashelin started to laugh as if there was no tomorrow. **

**"It's too late!" Ashelin's original voice said. Jak stared at Keira's purple tail. "SHE'S MINE!" (A/N: Aww! Ew!) Ashelin transformed into her original form. She scooped Keira up by the neck. "Don't worry, lover-boy! You'll see her in heaven!" **

**As Ashelin jumped off the rail of the ship, Ashelin ripped Keira's clothing off. "You are one sneaky little brat! That was way too close." Ashelin retorted into Keira's long ear. Keira tried to squirm out of Ashelin's grip. **

**"LEAVE HER ALONE, ASHELIN!" A low and powerful voice boomed. Ashelin looked to see Samos standing there with Jake and Daxter cowering behind him. Ashelin looked at Keira and Samos and smirked. **

**"She's mine! We signed a contract!" Ashelin said as she put Keira into a whirl pool. Keira seemed to become thiner and shorter. **

**"Daddy! I'm sorry!" **

**"Too late! The contract, I remind you!" Ashelin said as she showed Samos the golden contract with Keira's name written across it. Samos grabbed his pitchfork with two hands and blasted it. The blast sent Ashelin to the wall but it didn't brake the contract. Ashelin laughed. "It's invincible! The only was to reverse it is to sign YOUR name." **

**Samos looked at Keira as her young life slipped away. Flashbacks of Keira growing up flooded into his mind. Then he looked at Jake, he would loose seeing his son and daughter wedding. He nodded. "Hand me that contract." **

**Ashelin did so. Samos wrote his name on the line and the whirl pool left Keira. He was sucked in and was left as a lonely weed. His crown remained and Ashelin placed it on her head. "I'm the ruler of the seas now!" **

**"Daddy." Keira whispered. **

**Meanwhile ... **

**Jak couldn't take it anymore. He took off his best clothing until he was left in his sailor's outfit. He jumped into a rowboat and rowed to the spot were Keira's dress floated. **

**"JAK!" Sig screamed. "What are you doing?" **

**"I've lost her once! I'm not going to loose her again!" Jak yelled back as he grabbed a whale spear. He dove into the water. **

**Meanwhile ...**

**Ashelin gloated about becoming the ruler but soon felt a sharp pain on her arm. She looked up to see Jak. His lungs screamed for air so he tried to swim back to the surface. But Razor and Erol had other ideas. They grabbed his limbs and started to electrify him. Jake and Daxter swam until they reached the eels. They manage to pull the eels away from him for Jak to escape but Jak had passed out from the electrocution and lack of air. **

**"JAK!" Keira screamed. She saw Ashelin about to shoot Jak with the beam from the pitchfork. She swam behind he and pulled her hair, making Ashelin shoot the eels instead of Jak. Keira swam to her loved one and pulled him up to the surface. Jak woke up and started coughing. **

**"Keira! Are you alright?" Jak asked. Keira nodded. She hugged him as she pressed her lips on his. Suddenly, something glowing in the water gave Keira the chills. A HUGE pointy thingy from the crown. The giant thing had gone between them and kept going. **

**"YOU ARE MINE!" Ashelin screamed. Jak and Keira grabbed each other's hands and dove into the icy water. Ashelin started a whirl pool that sucked Keira into the middle of it. Jak, being a human, started to drown from the crashing waves until something had raised him from the water. He looked around, this was the same ship he sailed on. He suddenly had an idea. **_Hold on a bit longer, Keira. _

**Meanwhile ... (God that is annoying) **

**Keira was sucked into the whirlpool and was being blasted at by Ashelin. The mermaid held off as long as she could. **

**"You little brat!" Ashelin roared. **

**Jak, being heroic, sailed the ship into Ashelin's stomach, killing her with the sharp spirit bow. The sea monster screamed in agony as she was killed and was destroyed. Samos returned to normal after Ashelin was killed. **

**The next day ... **

**Keira had managed to drag Jak onto the beach and had left his there while he was passed out. Keira had sat on a rock alone watching him sleep peacefully. She understood now, he was a human and she was a mermaid, it would have never work. Still she loved him ...**

**Samos watched his daughter along with Daxter. "She really loves him, huh?" The king said. **

**"I always say, 'You never choose who you fall in love with.'" Daxter said. Samos looked at him and back to his daughter. **

**"You know what, I'm going to really miss her." Samos said. Daxter watched as his king laid his pitchfork in the water and a sparkling type of magic floated to Keira. She smiled as she saw something happen to her tail. **

**Jak sat himself up and pressed his hand on his head. "Aw, my head." He groaned. Then, he saw Keira wearing a sparkling dress and was walking toward him. He jumped up with a start and ran to Keira while she was still in the water. They both kissed which resulted into a wedding. Chris and Daxter sighed in unison at the wonderful sight before them. **

**During the celebration, Samos used his awesome powers to raise the water to bring him up to see his married daughter. She hugged her father and said in his ear, "I love you, daddy." **

**Samos lowered himself to the water again. As he went down, he made a happy rainbow for his daughter, son-in-law, and daughter-in-law. **

**THE END. **

**FES: LORD! This is the WORST chapter ever! Oh well, now the pain is lifted! Hope you like it! BYE! **


End file.
